The New JLA
by EarthsChampion
Summary: It's Graduation Day! The Teen Titans are no longer teens, and are ready to become members of the JLA. They may not be teens anymore, but they will always be Titans.


Today was the most honorable day for the Teen Titans. Today was the day in which they will become members of the Justice League of America. They didn't know what would be going on other than a full tour of the Watchtower.

It was a sunny morning in San Francisco, the sunrise lit up every room inside Titans Tower. The first to wake up was Bart, he was awake two hours before anyone else, dressed in his Kid Flash outfit and running around the entire inside of the tower. "Ican'twaitIcan'twaitIcan'twait! WearegoingtotheWatchtowerforafulltourthoughIcantou rtheentireplaceinoneminuteandseventeenseconds. IwonderwhynooneelseisawakemaybeIshouldcheckonRose. " He then ran to Rose's room and slowly opened the door. Just as the Titans' trip to the future foretold, Bart and Rose are together, or at least, trying to get started. There was an incident which all Titans were called to, and just as Conner and Cassie confessed their love for each other during a crisis, Bart and Rose had done the same. He slowly opened the door and peaked his head through. "Rose? Are you awake?"

Rose was sitting in her bed and putting on her eye patch. "I'm awake, Bart. Come on in." She said softly, almost sounding a bit upset.

Bart walked in and saw a slight frown on her face. "What's wrong, Rose? You look upset..." He said as he sat on her bed. "Is everything alright?"

She let out a deep sigh and then looked down. "To be honest, I don't know. Between becoming a member of the JLA..."

"Rose, they want you to become a member; you've proven yourself to them. Just because you're the daughter of Deathstroke, doesn't mean you're evil too. They've obviously seen the good things you have done." He said as he then placed his hand on hers.

"That's the thing, Bart...I'm not that good. You've seen what I've done to people. That's why...I'm afraid to continue our relationship, no matter how I may feel about you."

His eyes widened as he spoke softly. "What? Rose, I don't care about that stuff. I care about you. I love you, Rose."

The frown on her mouth grew more as she looked at him. "Please, don't. I'm not someone that's worth your love, Bart. I've...I've killed people."

"I know, and I've forgiven you long ago, Rose."

"I've tried to kill you and the team."

"While under the drugs from your dad, but I've looked past that."

"I've...I've drank, I've gotten drunk, I've smoked..." She said as her head looked down again.

Bart moved closer and lifted her head to look at him. "I know, we all do things we aren't proud of."

"Bart...if we ever get far in my relationship...you wouldn't be my first. I may be yours...but you wouldn't be mine, as much as I would love for you to be." She said as a small tear formed in her eye. "I've made a lot of bad choices in my life, I'm not pure...I'm no Wonder Girl, or Arrowette, I'm..."

"You're Rose Wilson. You're the daughter of Slade Wilson and you were trained to be an assassin. You had a rough life and have made choices which you aren't proud of...so have I. You're a Titan. You're a friend..." He placed his hand on her face and wiped away the tear with his thumb. He then slowly removed her eye patch and looked at her face as he held it in both his hands. "You're the woman I love. You said that you've made a lot of bad choices in your life...now's the time to make a good choice...Together."

She then smiled and looked at him, slowly wrapping her arms around his neck. "I love you, Bart." She said as she then kissed him deeply, bringing him on top of her as she laid back down on her bed.

Gar was the next to wake up, feeling Raven staring at him. "Good morning, Raven." He said softly with a smile.

"Good morning, Garfield. Did you sleep peacefully?" Raven asked as she moved closer to him.

"I always do, especially when we sleep in the same bed. So...every night." He said with a smile as his arms wrapped around her. "Are you ready for today?"

"I'm...I'm not too sure, to be honest. I've been with the Titans all my life, I don't know if I can join the Justice League alone. But, since you're joining as well, I believe I won't mind it." She said with a soft smile as she lifted her head and kissed him softly.

"Come on, let's go get ready, you can use the shower in our room, I'm going to go use the pool." He said as he kissed her forehead and then got out of bed.

"Just do not become a whale by accident again." Raven said with a light smirk as she sat up in the bed.

Gar had turned into a raven and looked to her. "It was one time, let it go already." He said with a light laugh as he then flew to the pool.

Raven chuckled lightly, she was able to control her emotions a bit more, she was able to express more than she used to. She then got out of the bed and brought a towel with her to the bathroom. She gave a small shriek as she noticed a spider in the corner. "Garfield!"

Gar then turned back to normal and laughed. "I'm sorry, sweetie, I just couldn't resist." He then hugged her and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"You'll get your payback, in due time." Raven said as she hugged him back with a smirk.

The next to wake up were Tim and Stephanie. Tim took Conner and Cassie's advice and moved into one room with Stephanie. He turned in the bed and looked at her. He lightly kissed her forehead and then got out of the bed, and headed to the shower. Stephanie had woken up from the kiss, and noticed Tim was in the shower, she then took his pillow and held it close to her. She smelled his scent on the pillow and smiled. "If I can still smell his scent, he didn't leave too long ago." She got up and knocked on their bathroom door. "Timothy Drake Wayne! Open this door right now!"

Tim stepped out of the shower a bit confused; he wrapped a towel around himself and then opened the door. "What is it, Steph?"

Stephanie then moved closer to him and kissed him softly. "I just wanted to give you a proper good morning kiss." She said with a smile and a light smirk. "Now go finish your shower, I'll wait until you get out." She said as she went back to their bed, lying down and looking out their window at the bright sun. "Totally beats Gotham. Any day of the week." She said to herself with a smile. "The view from the Watchtower will be even better."

The newly-engaged couple of Conner and Cassie had finally woken up. Cassie was trapped in Conner's arms which were wrapped around her body. She looked at him and kissed his chin. "Conner, sweetie, are you awake?"

Conner slowly opened up his eyes and looked at Cassie with a smile. "Hey, what are you doing up so early?" He asked tiredly as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "Did you sleep okay?"

She nodded and rested her head in the crook of his neck. "Every night that you're with me, and every night that I know you're safe. Though now that I think of it, I don't ever need a blanket, I can just press my body to yours and I'll feel as if I'm right next to the sun." She said with a light giggle as she moved one arm from his chest and wrapped it around his arm, her hand resting on his shoulder. "Did you sleep okay, Kon?"

He nodded and held her a bit closer. "Just a mini-nightmare in the middle of the night, but other than that I was fine. Though I am a bit nervous about today as well."

"Conner, I told you to wake me up when you have a nightmare, no matter what." She said as she hugged him. "I hope it wasn't too bad." She then looked at him and placed her hand from his shoulder to his cheek. "I think every one of us is, Kon." She said softly with a small smile.

"I know Bart definitely is, he was running around the entire tower earlier this morning." Conner said with a light laugh.

"He's being awfully quiet now; you think he's tired out from running so much?" She said with a giggle.

"You know that can never happen." He said with a laugh as he looked up at the ceiling, seeing where Bart may be inside the tower by using his X-Ray vision. His face turned deep red as he then closed his eyes and buried it into Cassie's neck. "I will never not see that." He mumbled. "I'm so sorry, Cassie."

"Sorry for what? Is Bart okay?" She asked a bit confused as she sat up in the bed.

"Oh yeah, he's perfect, probably the greatest he's ever felt in his life." Conner said as he moved his head onto Cassie's lap.

"So what's the problem with you, hon?" Cassie asked with a light laugh as she moved her fingers through his hair.

"Let's just say, I'm pretty sure Bart and Rose are officially together." He said as he buried his face into her thigh. "Oh God, get it outta my head." He then wrapped his arms around her waist and brought himself closer to her.

Cassie sighed and looked down at her fiancé. "For once, I'm glad I don't have your X-Ray vision, or your super-hearing."

"I'm trying to tune it out; I'm listening to your heartbeat right now." He said softly as kissed her thigh. It always calms me down."

"Well here, we have about an hour until we all have to leave, let's just relax a bit more." She laid down again and moved Conner onto his back. She then snuggled up into him and rested her head above his heart as her arm wrapped around him. "There, now we can both relax." She said softly with a smile. She blushed a bit as she felt his hand rubbing her side. "I always loved when you did that."

He smiled softly and then kissed the top of her head. "That's why I continue to do it. How about we get up in five minutes and get some breakfast before we leave. Sound good?"

Cassie groaned a bit and snuggled more into Conner. "Ten minutes." She mumbled as her face was pressed to Conner's neck. She then lifted her head and look at him. "Is ten minutes okay?"

"Hmmm...I dunno..." Conner said to her with a smirk.

Cassie squinted at him before slowly kissing his lips. "How about now?"

"Make it fifteen." He said as he wrapped both his arms around her and held her close to him. "I love you, you know that?"

"Every day I do, not just because you tell me constantly, because I do the same to you." She said with a light blush and a giggle.

"I don't mind it at all." He said as he kissed her cheek. "Come on, let's relax, we got fourteen minutes." He said as he closed his eyes and held her close to him.

After they relaxed, they finally got up and showered. They headed downstairs to the kitchen and started up the stove. "Kon, can you hand me the eggs?" Cassie asked with a smile as she looked at Conner who had his arms wrapped around her stomach and his chest pressed to her back as his head rested on her shoulder. "Just the box of eggs and also the package of bacon, please?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"Of course, Cass." Conner said softly as he kissed her neck and then flew over to the fridge. He got what she had asked for and placed it on the counter. "You work on the eggs; I'll get the bacon started up." He said as he placed the strips of bacon onto the pan and began to fry them.

Gar looked like a golden retriever as he ran into the kitchen. "I smell bacon! Gotta get me some bacon!" He said as he went over to Conner and looked up at him.

Conner looked down at Gar and laughed a bit. "Gar...even Krypto knows not to beg for food."

Gar then turned back into his normal form and sat at the table. "Do you guys need any help? Or do you have the breakfast thing down."

"Actually, can you and Raven help set the table? I don't think Bart is coming down any time soon." Cassie said as she turned around and noticed Raven as she walked in. "Hey, Raven. Can you and Gar set the table, please?"

"Of course, Cassie." Raven said gently as she went over to the cupboards and brought out the plates. "Garfield, can you help me with the plates?"

Gar then turned into an octopus and grabbed all the plates and set them on the table. "How's that?"

"Great, Gar, just...turn back to normal please?" Conner said as he held his nose. "Octopus form of yours stinks out of water, literally stinks."

"Sorry about that, S.B." Gar said as he then turned back to his normal form. "Better?"

"Much." Conner said with a light laugh as he made his way to one of the cabinets. "Damn, out of coffee, I'll be right back."

"Did someone ask for coffee?" Bart said as he ran into the room with a full pot. "Fresh from Colombia, I hope you guys will like it." He said with a smile as he set it on the table.

"Wow Bart, I've never seen you this happy in a long time, or this energetic for that matter." Cassie said with a smile as she set the omelets on the table.

"What's not to love about today, Cass? We are all together, we all have someone special in our lives, and we are going to be members of the Justice League! Today is the greatest day ever!"

"Couldn't agree with you more." Rose said as she slowly walked in, her eye patch back on and her silver hair covering her back. "Morning guys." She said with a smile as she went over to Cassie and gave her a small hug. "Cass, I just wanted to say sorry for how I've been." She said softly to her.

Cassie's eyes widened from the hug as she was surprised that Rose would do that. "Rose, are you feeling okay?" She asked as she pulled away from the hug a bit.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Rose asked a bit confused.

"Because you aren't acting like yourself. Like, at all. The Rose I knew never smiled, only smirked, and the only reason she would hug me, was if she was trying to squeeze the air out of me." Cassie said a bit shocked. "Rose, what happened to you? Don't think I don't like the change, because I love it! It's just...a complete one-eighty."

She moved some of her hair back and looked over at Bart. "Love..." She said softly to Cassie. "Love happened, Cass. Something I never thought I would feel. Bart...he's my first."

Cassie couldn't help but smile. "I'm happy for you Rose, and I'm sure Conner is happy for you too, you should go show him the new you." She said with a light laugh.

Rose nodded and then went over to Conner and hugged him. "Morning, Conner."

Conner smiled and hugged her back. "Good morning, Rose, you're having a good day I'm guessing?" He looked over at Cassie with a giant look of confusion and shock. 'What happened to Rose?' He mouthed to Cassie.

Cassie giggled as she then helped Raven get cups for everyone as Bart and Gar got utensils.

"Yeah, it's an amazing day so far, and I can't wait for tomorrow. I'm gonna go get Steph and Tim and let them know breakfast is ready." She then kissed Conner's cheek and left the kitchen, heading to Tim and Stephanie's bedroom.

Conner stood there frozen as he placed his hand on his cheek where Rose had kissed him. "...Rose just kissed me...and she smiled...and sounded...happy...That cannot be Rose."

Bart laughed a bit as he finished placing the utensils on the table and went over to Conner. "Believe it, Kon, that's the actual Rose Wilson." He said proudly as he smiled.

Conner brought Bart with him into the hallway. "We'll be right back; I need his super-speed real quick." He brought Bart to his and Cassie's bedroom and closed the door behind him. "You mind explaining what happened to Rose?"

"Conner, what are you talking about? That is Rose, nothing's wrong with her." Bart asked a bit confused.

"Yeah! That's the problem! " He said as he threw his hands into the air. He then calmed himself down as he looked at Bart. "What did you say to her, exactly?"

Bart turned a bit red and scratched the back of his head. "Well...I told her how much I loved her, like what you did to Cassie many times. She said she didn't want to hurt me, then I told her I didn't care, then...we kinda..."

"I know, Bart, it's okay." Conner said softly with a small smile. "I'm proud of you, you've grown up, Barry would be proud of you." He said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That wasn't even the best part." Bart said with a small smile.

Conner quickly grew confused as he looked at him. "Bart, what are you talking about? Normally that is the best part."

"No, you don't get it. Once we did that, we just laid there in her bed, and she said something to me."

"What did she say?"

"She said that she was wrong, I was her first. She's had sex, she's never made love. I guess there's a difference." Bart said with a shrug.

Conner laughed a bit and shook his head. "Maybe you still do have some growing up to do. Come on, everyone is probably down there. Let's go, Love-Machine." He said with a smirk as he waved for Bart to follow. They then went back downstairs where Rose was shocking Tim and Stephanie, mostly Stephanie, since Tim already knew why she is acting different. "Nice to see you two awake, I know how much you're used to being up only at night." Conner said with a smirk as he sat down next to Cassie and kissed her cheek.

"Rose was just telling us how excited she is that we are going to be graduating from teen heroes, to members of the JLA." Tim said with a light laugh.

"Yeah, I can't wait, and I kinda got something to say." She said as she stood up and walked over to Bart.

"We're never gonna eat at this rate." Gar whispered to Raven who then elbowed him in his ribs. "Ow!"

Raven smirked before looking over to Rose. "We are all ready for what it is you must tell us, Rose." She said softly to her.

She held Bart's hand in her own and then looked at everyone at the table. "Me and Bart are together, and Bart helped me to change into someone that has always been inside of me, but I just never let out. I'm sorry to say, but the old me...Ravager...is no more. Now it's only me, Rose Wilson."

"That's a pretty bold step, and I'm happy for the both of you." Conner said before he felt Cassie's hand move into his own.

"We are happy for you both." Cassie said with a smile. "Now come on, the sooner we eat, the sooner we can head to the Watchtower."

Bart sat down at the table with Rose and began to eat with everyone. "Can you believe this is actually happening? It feels like yesterday that we were just starting Young Justice."

"I know exactly what you mean; I have to run my hand through my hair to make sure I don't have that stupid fade." Conner said as he then ran his fingers through his hair with a light laugh.

"Pfft, you had a fade?" Gar said as he chuckled a bit.

"Beats a bowl haircut." Conner said with a smirk as he drank his coffee. "Speaking of hair, I'm glad you took my advice on cutting your hair, Tim."

"It was actually Stephanie who finally convinced me." Tim said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Steph, how'd you change his mind?" Cassie asked a bit surprised.

"I kinda...cut off a piece in the middle of the night, left him with no choice but to let me finish cutting his hair." She said with a light chuckle.

"Congrats on that plan, Steph." Bart said with a laugh. "How did you not wake up, Tim?"

"I was awake; I just knew that if I truly loved her, I would let her do what she wanted to do." Tim said with a smirk as he finished up.

Once they were all finished, Rose helped Stephanie and Tim with the dishes while everyone had prepared the T-Jet with all their things. "So who's going to watch over the Tower while we stay in the Watchtower?" Gar asked openly as he helped Raven and Bart with luggage.

"I think Vic said something about the new team of Titans. I've never met them personally, but I hear they do a good job." Bart said as he finished packing his things into the back of the jet. He then ran back to the Tower to check on Rose.

Gar turned around after placing the boxes down and noticed Raven staring out at the Tower. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed her back to his chest. "Are you okay, Rave?" He asked as he kissed her cheek.

"I'm fine, Garfield, your body comforts me." She said with a soft smile as she rested her head on his shoulder as she turned in his arms. "I'm going to miss this place, it is my home."

"It's our home, and it always will be our home. But now, we can look at our home from our new home, in space. And besides, home is where the family is, right?" He asked with a small smile as he looked at Raven.

She sighed happily as she looked up at Gar. "To me, home is wherever you are."

Gar took her hand and placed it on his chest. "Your home is right here, Raven." He said softly as he then leaned in and kissed her softly.

Tim and Stephanie brought their things onto the jet and then went to their seats. "So who's flying us?" Tim asked as he sat down.

"I think Gar should, he's the best at flying the T-Jet, besides Vic." Cassie said with a smile as she held Conner's hand while they sat down as well.

Bart was helping Rose get comfortable. "You seem tense, Rose."

"It's just...first time going into space." She said as she fastened herself in and squeezed Bart's hand.

"Just focus on me, okay? Just keep staring at me and everything will fade." Bart said with a smile as he kissed her hand.

"I think that's everyone, no one forgot anything? No one needs to use the bathroom?" Gar asked as he made his way to the pilot chair.

"I believe we are all good to go, Garfield." Raven said as she sat in her seat as well.

"Everyone fasten their seat belts, and wave goodbye to Titans Tower. Let's fly, Titans!" Gar said as he hit the ignition and took off into the sky.

Rose immediately squeezed Bart's hand even tighter. Bart turned her head to face him as they flew, he continued to stare at her and spoke softly to her. "Focus on me."

She stared at him and nodded. She noticed a smile on his face as he stared at her. "What is it?"

"I've always loved seeing your face. "I'm glad you don't wear the mask anymore."

"The mask is my dad's name; I need a name for myself. No more daughter of Deathstroke. No more Ravager. Just Rose." She said softly as she looked at him and moved a bit closer to him. "Maybe I'll have an 'A' at the end of my name one day."

Bart looked at her and kissed her cheek. "One day, definitely." He said to her with a smile as he stayed close to her, wrapping an arm around her.

Conner looked at Cassie as she looked out the window. He moved closer to her and kissed her neck as he rubbed her arm gently. "What is it, sweetheart?"

She smiled a bit and placed a hand over his which was on her arm. "I'm going to miss it. We've had so many memories there." Cassie then turned around and placed a hand on Conner's face. "We became official there. I became a leader. You came back. A lot of good memories...but also some sad ones."

"Cass..." Conner said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek. "Cassie, you did everything you could to save those people. Eddie, Marvin and Wendy...they all looked up to you, don't blame yourself for their deaths."

"I used to blame myself for yours..." She said quietly as a small tear ran down her face as she looked up at him. Cassie then rested her head on Conner's shoulder. "Promise me you won't leave again."

"I promised you that when we got engaged." He said softly as he lifted up her hand and showed her the ring on her finger. "You know I never break my promises, especially to you." He said as he kissed her hand. "I love you too much to ever even think of betraying you."

"Why are you so great?" She asked with a weak smile as she wiped away a tear from her face.

"I'm only great because I have a woman who is perfect." Conner said with a smile as he kissed her softly.

Stephanie relaxed a bit as Tim held her. "How much longer, Tim?"

"I think another ten minutes, how are you holding up?" He asked as he looked at her. "No second thoughts?"

"None, though I'm just curious as to what I'll be doing. Since I'm not Spoiler, I'm not Robin, and I'm not Batgirl. Would I take J'onn's place at the main computer? Surveillance everyone on Earth, like what I did at the Tower?" She asked a bit confused, she then looked out the window in awe. "Wow, I never knew how beautiful it is in space." She turned back to Tim with a smile. "Now I really can't wait! Do you think our room will have a window?"

Tim looked at her as he took off his cowl. "Since I'm taking Batman's place, I think we will have one of the best rooms in the entire Watchtower." He said with a smile as he kissed her head. He then looked over to Gar as he put his cowl back on. "Hey Gar, how close are we?"

"Entering the gravitational pull right now." Gar said as he looked to Raven. "Are you ready?" He asked her softly.

Raven let out a small sigh as she then looked up at Gar. "More than I will ever be."

They saw the hangar doors open as they were being pulled in. Bart ran to the front next to Gar and Raven so that he could look out the window. "Hey guys! Everyone's down there! Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, Flash, some Green Lanterns, Aquaman, Plastic Man, and everyone else!" He waved at them all and then noticed another one he recognized. "It's Blue!" He ran over to Tim and placed his hands on his shoulders. "Blue Beetle is down there!"

Conner laughed a bit as he looked at Bart. "He wouldn't be Bart Allen if he didn't get overly excited." He then stood up and took Cassie's hand as the T-Jet landed. "Alright Titans, let's not keep them all waiting."

"Titans today. JLA Tomorrow." Gar said as he stood up with Raven.

"Titans forever." Raven said with a small smile as she gripped Gar's hand.

Once they were all outside of the T-Jet, Wally had ran to them and greeted them. "Teen Titans! Or should I say, Teen Couples." He said with a laugh before continuing. "Since I'm a veteran Titan, I wanted to be the one to welcome you to our home, the Watchtower! I don't believe there is need for introductions, but J'onn said I should, so here are the Titans!" Wally said as he turned to the other heroes behind him. He waved his hand over to Conner and Cassie. "The Powerhouses! Superboy, the next Champion of Earth! Wonder Girl, the Demi-Goddess of Themyscira!" He ran over to them and held up the hands which Cassie's engagement ring was on. "Another nickname, the soon-to-be husband and wife!"

After the clapping and cheering had subsided, Wally ran over to Tim and Stephanie. "The Bat-Couple! Red Robin, the next greatest detective! And the retired Batgirl, the next Oracle, Stephanie!" Wally moved from Tim and Steph, and placed his hands on the shoulders of Bart and Rose. "The next fastest-man alive, and his kickass girlfriend, Kid Flash and Rose! Rose was formally known as Ravager, but now goes by her own name so that she can prove to the world that she doesn't live under her father's shadow. But I think she's proven herself a thousand times over. "

Finally, Wally made his way to Gar and Raven. "And lastly, two of my oldest friends, Beast Boy and Raven! I've fought alongside and lived with these two for a good portion of my life, and I know they will do the best they can to help anyone who needs it." Once the other heroes had finished their cheering, Superman had walked out from the crowd. "Will Superboy, Wonder Girl, and Red Robin step forward please." He said with a smile as Batman and Wonder Woman stood beside him.

Once the three stood in front, Batman bean to speak. "You three are the next leaders of the Justice League. The new Trinity. You will be the most iconic, and known as the greatest heroes which the JLA has to offer. But, we all know they are not alone. Every hero, whether he wears a costume or not, are the greatest heroes which the Earth can offer." He then stepped in front of Tim and looked at him. "Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne, are you up to the tasks which being a member of the Trinity, and the JLA, has to offer?"

Tim looked at Batman and nodded. "Yes, I am up to the tasks."

Batman then reached into his utility belt and pulled out a metal card. "State your name and hero name."

Tim took the card and stated what he was told to say. "Timothy Jackson Drake-Wayne. Red Robin."

A voice echoed throughout the Watchtower. "Recognized. Red Robin. 002. Replacement for: Batman."

The other heroes, and Titans, all cheered for Tim. "Way to go Tim!" Conner said with a smile. Stephanie ran over to Tim and kissed him sweetly. "Congrats, Tim." She said with a smile before holding his hand in hers.

Wonder Woman then stepped over to Cassie. "Cassandra Elizabeth Sandsmark, are you up to the tasks which being a member of the Trinity, and the JLA, has to offer?"

Cassie looked up at Wonder Woman with a smile and nodded. "Yes, I am up to the tasks. "

Wonder Woman held out the same metal card. "Please state your name and your hero name."

Cassie held Conner's hand and took the card in her other hand. "Cassandra Elizabeth Sandsmark...Kent. Wonder Girl." A few 'awes' were heard in the crowd as Cassie spoke.

"Recognized. Wonder Girl. 003. Replacement for: Wonder Woman." The Watchtower's computer had announced over the speakers.

Conner had then brought Cassie close to him and hugged her. "What made you choose Kent?" He asked with a smile as he looked at her.

Cassie blushed and smiled as she looked up at Conner. "To be honest, it just came out. It felt...natural. Besides, it's going to be my name in a few months anyway." She said as she then kissed him sweetly as her arms wrapped around his neck.

Conner smiled within the kiss and turned a bit red. "Was the natural too?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Nah." She said with a giggle. "I wanted to do that one."

Conner then let her down back to his side as he held her hand, entwining their fingers together as Superman walked up to them. "Before I begin, I want to say congratulations to Tim and Cass on becoming official members of the Justice League. And, I want to give extra congratulations to Cassie, since I never had a chance to formally congratulate her and Conner on their engagement." He said as he bent down and kissed Cassie on her cheek. "Welcome to the family, Cassie. Conner is more than lucky to have a beautiful young woman like you, as his future wife."

"Thanks, Dad." Cassie said with a light blush and a smile to Superman before squeezing Conner's hand a bit tighter. "I'm just as lucky to have him to be my future husband."

Superman smiled before looking over to Conner. "Conner Kon-El Kent, are you up to the tasks which being a member of the Trinity, and the JLA, has to offer? Are you up to hold the motives which the Shield on your chest stands for?"

Conner looked up at Superman proudly and with a smile. "Yes, I am up to the tasks."

Superman smiled as he then held out the metal card. "Make us proud, son."

Conner took the card and let out a small sigh before speaking. "Conner Kon-El Kent. Superboy."

The computer spoke once more. "Recognized. 001. Superboy. Replacement for: Superman."

Wally had given the same initiation to the other members. Once they were finished, Superman turned to the other members of the JLA. "Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you, the newest members of the Justice League!" There was a loud cheer from everyone inside the Watchtower, even Batman was clapping.

"I can't believe it, we are finally members of the Justice League!" Bart said with great enthusiasm as he hugged Rose tightly and kissed her cheek.

"We will make them proud." Rose replied to him with a smile.

Gar hugged Raven and looked at her. "I know you are happy too Raven, I understand you can't express it, everyone understands it."

"Thank you, Garfield." Raven said softly as she hugged him as well and rested her head on his chest.

Stephanie wrapped her arms around Tim's neck and kissed his lips. "It feels like a graduation party." She said with a light laugh.

"It pretty much is, Steph." Tim replied with a light laugh as his arms wrapped around her waist.

Conner had picked up Cassie into his arms. "Well, we have finally gotten what we always wanted. We're now members of the Justice League." He said with a smile as he kissed her cheek.

"I know!" Cassie said with a smile. "Isn't it amazing?"

Wally, Superman, and Wonder Woman walked over to them and congratulated them all. "Now that you're all members, how about you let us give you a tour of your new home." Superman said with a smile as he led the team, along with some other League-members, through the Watchtower.


End file.
